A vehicle front section structure has been proposed in which a reinforcement member extending toward the vehicle front outside is provided at a side portion of a front side member, and further to the vehicle rear side than a rear end of a crash box (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H07-187003).